The invention relates to a head-up display with an adjusting device for a mirror, particularly for motor vehicles. Known from the prior art is a head-up display in which the light of an image-forming device can be projected onto a projection surface via at least one mirror, it being possible for the at least one mirror to be rotated about a first axis of rotation by means of an adjusting device, and so the position of an image projected onto the projection surface can be varied. It is known from the prior art for such mirrors to be adjusted via manual adjusting devices or via electromechanical adjusting devices of complicated design. The overall space required and the high financial outlay are disadvantageous in this case.
It is therefore the object of the invention to specify an adjusting device for a head-up display that is of simple design and can be produced cost-effectively and moreover requires little overall space. This object is achieved by virtue of the fact that the adjusting device has a sloping segment that is mounted in a fashion capable of rotation about a second axis of rotation, the at least one mirror being connected to a supporting unit that is arranged at a spacing from the first axis of rotation. Furthermore, the supporting unit is pressed against the sloping segment at the spacing from the first axis of rotation. By rotating the sloping segment about the second axis of rotation, the supporting surface slides on the sloping segment such that the mirror is rotated about the first axis of rotation. The position of the projected image on the projection surface is varied thereby.
The invention can also be implemented by virtue of the fact that the supporting surface is rotated instead of the sloping segment. Such a design is described by claim 4.
By virtue of the fact that at least two sloping segments are present on which in each case at least one supporting surface slides, the tilting forces on a torque shaft of the sloping segments are minimized. The situation is the same when the supporting surfaces are rotated instead of the sloping segments.
A plurality of sloping segments can be implemented in the form of a cam in a particularly simple fashion. The mechanical design and the electronic drive of the adjusting device are of particularly simple configuration when a stepping motor is provided as drive for the rotations about the second axis of rotation of the sloping segments or the supporting surfaces. It is thereby possible in some circumstances for the position to be set very accurately without additional position sensors even in the absence of gearing.